Dr. Nefarious Tropy
Dr. Nefarious Tropy (N.Tropy for short), is a villain in the Crash Bandicoot videogame series. He created the Time Twister Machine and served as the secondary antagonist in Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped!, and was the third boss faced in the game. He was defeated by Crash, who gained the super spin ability by defeating him. He also appeared in Crash Team Racing and Crash Nitro Kart ''as a secret unlockable driver, and a ghost for Time Trials. He is also a supporting character in ''Crash Bandicoot: Wrath of Cortex and an obstacle in some of the levels. He serves as the main antagonist in Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced. His second major appearance would be in Crash Twinsanity, where he teamed up with Nitrus Brio, believing Crash knew the location of a treasure. Personality N. Tropy is an evil smug person who has an unealthy obsession with time. His personality is in contrast to Cortex's childish and short-tempered personality. N. Tropy acts with a calm and collected demeanor, complete with a smooth British accent. His quotes in all his appearances in racing games include time jokes and stereotypical British comments such as "Blimey!" or mentions of tea. In a deleted scene from Crash Twinsanity, N. Tropy is shown spilling his tea as he heard Moritz talking about riches. Tropy is also highly intelligent, his technological breakthroughs arguably the most advanced of all of Uka's scientists, tied with Doctor Nitrus Brio, his partner in Crash Twinsanity. Still, Cortex himself became as advanced as both of them, having achieved dimensional travel. Tropy always acts cool-headed, however he shows to be more weak-minded than he looks as soon as you start to irritate him: he is very quick to get frustrated when you don't listen to him and when he is failing plans or repeatedly misses his target, and as a result, tires easily, which makes him more quick to defeat. Crash always uses this as an advantage to defeat him. Actually, Dr. N. Brio is the most patient and calculating scientist. Like Cortex, N. Tropy is also highly pompous and foul tempered, venting his frustrations at his associates or blaming them for his errors, something N. Trance was perfectly willing to call him out on, without fearing him. Powers and Abilities N. Tropy is highly intelligent and a bit of an engineer. As such, he can create highly advanced devices such as the Time Twister and a steam powered Time Machine that he wears like armor. With his Triad (Pitchfork, Scepter) and Time Machine Suit, N. Tropy is capable of manipulating matter, shifting time and emitting energy waves. Gallery N_Tropy.jpg|N. Tropy, as he appeared in Crash Twinsanity. N.Tropy_CBT.png Crash_Bandicoot_N._Sane_Trilogy_Doctor_Nefarious_Tropy.png|N. Tropy as he appears in Crash Bandicoot: N. Sane Trilogy. N_Tropy_Time_Twister_message.jpeg|N. Tropy, as he looks in the dialogue scenes of Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped!. Crash_Nitro_Kart_Dr._Nefarious_Tropy.png|N. Tropy's appearance in Crash Nitro Kart. nefarious-tropy-crash-bandicoot-3-crash-team-racing.jpg|N. Tropy in Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped!, Crash Team Racing, and Crash Bandicoot 2:N-Tranced. n__tropy__crash_twinsanity__render_by_crasharki-d9la0q1.png Enemies_from_Twinsanity.jpg|N.Tropy with N.Gin in Crash Twinsanity. Wrath_of_Cortex_Dr._Nefarious_Tropy.png|N.Tropy in Crash Bandicoot:The Wrath of Cortex. N.tropy_intro.png|N. Tropy's model in the intro of Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped!. TropyHeadTrilogy.PNG TropyTrilogyIntro.PNG Trivia *N. Tropy has been voiced by Michael Ensign in all his appearances, except The Wrath of Cortex and the N. Sane Trilogy, where he was voiced by Corey Burton. *During the development of Crash Twinsanty it seems that N. Tropy was originally meant to have a more prominent role as the secondary antagonist to Crash and Cortex. Tropy was going to lead a team with N. Brio, N. Gin, and N. Trance to get the treasure of the Evil Twins before Cortex did. There are removed levels from Wumpa Island and Twinsanity Island where Crash, Cortex, and Nina had to keep facing previous bosses again like frog N. Brio (along with Koala Kong) and N. Gin (who attacked Nina at the Uka Tree). N. Trance was going to get wounded by Evil Crash during the treasure hunt and stalking of Cortex's group. Out of all this, only a cutscene at the end of the game remains, where Cortex, Crash, and Nina faced N. Tropy, N. Brio, and N. Gin at the treasure chamber. *N. Tropy was going to serve as the main antagonist of the deleted game Cortex Chaos, which was meant to be a sequel to Twinsanity, where Tropy gets back at Cortex by kicking him out of the league of evil scientists and replace him as the leader. *Dr. N. Tropy is similar to 3 Male Disney Villains, Hades from Hercules for blue skin, Jafar from Aladdin for calm and collected attitudes, and Captain James Hook from Peter Pan for speaking with British accents and voiced By Corey Burton. Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Magic Category:Crash Bandicoot Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Spyro Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Power Hungry Category:Male Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Elementals Category:Revived Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Inconclusive Category:Arrogant Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Rivals Category:Neutral Evil Category:Enigmatic Category:Stalkers Category:Greedy Category:Evil Creator Category:Traitor Category:Sophisticated Category:Kidnapper Category:Leader Category:Game Changer Category:Brutes Category:Provoker Category:Extravagant Category:Enforcer Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Trickster Category:Partners in Crime Category:Hegemony Category:Oppressors Category:Usurper Category:Self-Aware Category:Thugs Category:Right-Hand Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Protective Category:Guardians Category:Charismatic Category:Mastermind